Parameter configuration of a mobile terminal is a very important function. When a user buys a mobile terminal, the user certainly hopes that various parameters of the mobile terminal are preset properly. For example, if Internet access parameters, multimedia messaging service (MMS) parameters, and bookmark parameters of the mobile terminal are preset properly, the user may start to use the mobile terminal without further configuration, and thus obtain pleasant user experience. In addition, it might be quite difficult for an ordinary user to manually modify or configure some complicated parameters, such as access point names (APN).
In the prior art, automatic parameter configurations may be realized by a software client installed in a mobile terminal. The software client supports an open mobile alliance client provisioning (OMA CP) protocol. This kind of parameter configuration by a software client is an earliest solution for the parameter configuration. The solution includes: a user asks to configure some functions of a mobile terminal, such as Internet access parameters and email parameters, through selections on the Internet or by inquiring the customer service department of an operator; the network delivers a configuration file that is based on the OMA CP protocol to the mobile terminal; after receiving the configuration file, the mobile terminal configures corresponding parameters of the mobile terminal according to a content of the configuration file.
In the prior art, a user must initiate a parameter configuration request to a network side or the customer service department of an operator. In initiating the request, the user usually needs to provide information of the mobile terminal, and therefore sending the request might become a complicated task. In addition, mobile terminals have different degrees of support for the OMA CP, and the OMA CP is not applicable to all mobile terminals. Furthermore, because the OMA CP protocol was launched in an earlier date, parameters corresponding to a lot of newer functions of the mobile terminals cannot be configured by using the OMA CP.